Game Profecies
by Nintendofan331
Summary: A boy named Odelithe, who lost his parents when he was young, had a normal life. Normal that is, until he was attacked by a monster he from his dreams. His friend got away, but what happened to Odelithe?


**I really hate Fanfiction's document editor. It always messes up my indenting and line spacing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A baby cried loudly in its crib, several minutes later a man with black hair in a butler uniform opened the door and walked in. He picked the baby up and comforted it. After it settled down, it closed its eyes and fell asleep. The man put the baby back and gently closed the door.  
>As he walked down the hallway, someone called to him from one of the rooms. He turned around and enter the door closest to him on the left.<br>"Yes Miss Ashmor?" Miss Ashmor was in her bed, very ill. She had a fever and had been caughing up blood and vomitting.  
>"How's Odelithe?" She asked.<br>"He's fine, Madame. Now please, get some rest. You won't get any better worrying about everything. Neither will your husband." He turned to leave.  
>"Okay, but one more thing." She rasped. The butler stopped and turned around.<br>"Yes?" He asked. She beckoned him closer. He walked over to her and crouched so they were face to face.  
>"James, I know we don't have much longer. I heard what the doctor said the last time he was here," James' face went pale as she said this. "so when we're gone, I want you to take care of Odelithe."<br>"Yes Rose, I will." He wispered back. She coughed, and dismissed James. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Odelithe! Wake up, you'll miss the bus!" It was James, only much older and with streaks of gray in his hair.  
>"Huh?" He murmered, squinting at James.<br>"The bus!" James exclaimed.  
>"OH!" Odelithe jumped out of bed. He was tall, thin, and broad shouldered, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was milky white, much like James'. Odelithe quickly put on a pair of jeans, socks, and a red T-shirt. He ran out of the room and into the bathroom, where he quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair.<br>"See ya' James!" He called over his shoulder, after he grabbed a piece of toast as he ran out the front door. The bus was just pulling up to his driveway. He finished the toast and got on. He sat down next to a slightly smaller, black haired boy about the same age as him.  
>"Hey Odie, how've ya' been?" The boy said, looking up to reveal his green eyes.<br>"Hey Erik. I'm fine...but I've been having some really messed up dreams." Odelithe replied.  
>"Really? Like what?" Erik asked.<br>"It's a little fuzzy...but I remember standing on this hill, facing a small town or something. These black creatures were chasing people and setting houses on fire. Someone was running towards me, but one of the creatures jumped on them," Odelithe was starting to tremble now. "I tried to help them, but I couldn't move. Then I heard this...this voice. It sounded bad, no, evil, it told me that it was too late, and I wasn't going to be able to do anything." He realized he had been clenching his fist. He noticed there were four thin red lines where his fingernails had dug into his skin.  
>"That's intense man...how long have you been having them?"<br>"For Months. They were all different, some were good, some were like the one I had last night, and others..." He shuddered and didn't finish his sentance. The bus had stopped, Odelithe looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at school. They pair stood up and started the school day.

After the last bell had rang, Odelithe and Eric decided to walk home instead of riding the bus. They walked along the sidewalk talking about the dreams Odelithe had been having, until Eric asked if Odelithe wanted to go swimming. It was close to the beginning of summer, and it was starting to get hotter.  
>"Sure, but where? The public pools don't open for another two weeks." Odelithe replied.<br>"The lake, were else?" Eric said, laughing. Piercer Lake wasn't the most popular place, there was rumored to be a monster living in the forest surrounding it. Of course it was a myth, Odelithe and Eric had been there several times and saw nor heard the monster.  
>"Okay, let's go." Odelithe said as they started to head for Piercer Forest. On the way they both took out their phones and called their homes to tell their familys that they went swimming with eachother. After a half hour they came to the lake. They took off their shirts, pants, and socks then jumped in. The water was nice and cool, perfect for the hot day. After swimming for awhile, Odelithe noticed something.<br>"Hey Erik!" He called.  
>"Yeah?" Erik called back, several feet ahead of Odelithe. Odelithe swam over to Erik.<br>"Listen..." Both of them were silent for a few minutes.

"What is it? I don't hear anything." Erik said.

"There are no birds chirping, and I haven't seen any other animals since we entered the forest."  
>"You're right. I haven't either."<br>"I have a bad feeling about this." Odelithe and Erik quickly swam to shore. Ignoring the fact that they were soaking wet, they put their clothes on and began to walk back the way they had come. Erik halted after taking a few steps. He grabbed Odelithe and signaled for him to be quiet.  
>"What is it?" Odelithe whispered. Erik didn't respond, he was frozen, almost like a statue. He looked at Odelithe, then back infront of him. Odelithe glanced over to where he was looking. His eyes widened at what he saw. He struggled to keep himself from running away. There was a deer on the side of the trail, it didn't seem to notice what was lurking behind it. A large creature was silently stalking towards the deer. When it was only a few feet away from the deer, it suddenly looked up. The creature pounced. Within a matter of seconds the deer was gone, only a few drops of blood remained.<br>Odelithe could now make out what the creature was, or rather, was made of. Thin black puffs of smoke were coming off of the creature, while dark purple goo oozed off of it's body. Huge gray teeth lined it's mouth like a shark's. It was one of the creatures Odelithe had dreamed of.  
><em> No wonder it didn't make any noise,<em> Odelithe thought, _ it can move itself over the ground like a slug! We need to get out of here before it notices us._ Odelithe motioned for Erik to follow him. Slowly backing up, they made their way around the lake. When they couldn't see the creature anymore, they began to run. They started to slow down as they exited the forest.

Breathing heavily, Odelith asked Erik, "Hey...are you...all right?" Erik nodded, also breathing heavily. After they cought their breath, they began to walk back towards the rode. Before they even took five steps, the creature came crashing out of the woods.  
>"Split up! It can't go after us both!" Erik yelled. Odelithe continuedtowards the road while Erik ran to the right. The creature ignored him and began to chase Odelithe. Odelithe sprinted towards the road, the creature catching up without much effort. Without stopping, Odelithe ran across the road. He heard a screech, he look to the left and a second before impact saw the shocked face of who was driving the car.<p>

All was black. He couldn't hear or see anything. All he could remember was the the creature, the brakes of the car, and the face of the driver.  
><em> Am I dead?<em> Odelithe thought. _I wonder if Erik got away safely..._ He felt as if he was being lifted off of the ground, then he had the sensation of falling. Suddenly he hit something hard. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a library. A big one at that. He didn't seem to have any injuries even though he was just hit by a car. He stood up and looked around, there was a giant blue hourglass in the middle of the room, and a large round door to his right. He knew instantly where he was.  
>"Why...the hell...AM I IN THE CHRONICLER'S CHAMBER?"<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
